Artem Nogard
Artem - jedna z głównych postaci w The Legends of Slayers. Historia Dzieciństwo O życiu Artema przed czasem szkolenia wiadomo niewiele. Urodził się on w Northendzie, w domu Łowców smoków. Nic, więc dziwnego, że właśnie w tym kierunku był on szkolony od dziecka. O smokach, wiedział dużo, ale była to wiedza teoretyczna. Dlatego też w wieku 14 lat został wysłany w dzikie góry. Szkolenie Kiedy kandydat na Łowcę kończył lat 14 zostawał on przeniesiony w głąb Gór. Otrzymywał on podstawowe wyposażenie, miecz i nóż. To samo czekało Artema. Artem miał w górach jedno zadanie. Przeżyć rok lub tak długo, aż zabije smoka. Był to jeden ze zwyczajów jego rodu. Jednak ze względu na duże ryzyko śmierci, w ukryciu zawsze przebywał doświadczony łowca. Artem nie należał do wybitnych łowców, zwłaszcza w porównaniu do swojego brata. Dlatego też zanim zabił swoją pierwszą bestię minęło prawie 15 miesięcy. Wydarzenie to przyniosło jeszcze jedną niespodziankę, ale Artem dowiedział się trochę później... Samotność thumb|350px|Artem na tropie SmokaPo chwalebnym powrocie do Rodowego domu Artem zdziwił się tak wspaniałym przyjęciem. Wtedy też dowiedział się o swojej ochronie. Po powrocie od samego początku czuł się nieswojo. Początkowo myślał, że to przez ten czas spędzony samotnie i przywyknie na powrót do miasta i ludzi. Wtedy też nabawił się Gawiedziowstrętu. W ciągu miesiąca postanowił wrócić w góry i tam mieszkać w samotni. Tym razem jednak bez żadnej ochrony. Stało się tak, ale potrzebował on jednak rzadkich, ale jednak kontaktów z cywilizacją. Łączników było kilku, ale jedynym godnym zapamiętania jest mag Aldred. Z którym Artem w jakiś sposób się zaprzyjaźnił. Mag dostarczał mu niezbędne rzeczy a Artem w zamian oddawał mu skóry i inne trofea, które upolował. To również on przyniósł Artemowi list od Ojca... Przygody Kataart Artem nie najlepiej sobie radziła podczas walki z tym Smokiem. To nie był jego dzień. Najpierw Bestia zaatakowała znienacka. Teraz Artem nie mógł nawet do niej podejść. Nie pomagały uniki, ani technika. Artem leżał teraz na wyciągnięcie pazurów bez broni, która leżała kilka metrów dalej. Kiedy myślał, że to już koniec i tylko cud może go uratować taki cud się stał. Usłyszał tylko szybkie kroki, cięcie i dźwięk ostrza przechodzącego przez tkanki bestii. Kiedy odrąbany łeb padł na ziemię zobaczył swojego wybawcę. Był to jego brat Dave. Nie przybył on bynajmniej dla samej przyjemności spotkania z bratem. Sprawa jest poważna. W górach zaczęto spotykać dziwne, tajemnicze osoby. Prawdopodobnie członków jakiejś sekty. Nie wiadomo czego chcą. Dlatego Dave został najęty aby się tego dowiedzieć. Przybył do Artema oczywiście zaproponować mu udział w śledztwie. Ten oczywiście się zgodził. Po kilku dniach udało im się odnaleźć piramidę pośród wzgórz. Twór, którego jeszcze niedawno ty nie było. Obaj podsłuchali rozmowę dwóch sekciarzy i dowiedzieli się od nich, że sekta próbuje wskrzeszać i władać nad ożywionymi smokami. Po walce złapali jednego z wyznawców i przesłuchali. Gdy dowiedzieli się wszystkiego wypuścili nieszczęśnika. Niestety daleko nie uciekł. W Górach Kataart o zjedzenie przez smoka nie jest trudno. Łowcy zakradli się do piramidy i przeszukali ją. Kiedy stanęli oko w oko z przywódcą sekty w jego obronie stanął ich wuj, człowiek, którego uważana za martwego od wielu lat. Po zaciętej walce udaje się pokonać starego łowcę. Wtedy też dowiadują się, że został on ożywiony i dzięki przegranej został uwolniony. Nogardowie ruszają w pościg w miejsce ze znalezionej wcześniej mapy. Tam trafiają na środek rytuału wskrzeszenia Deimosa. Aby nie przerwali rytuału przywódca sekty wzywa swój poparzeni udany projekt: Zombiedragona! Walka była ciężka, ale dwóch łowców smoków to nie przelewki i udało im się pokonać nawet nieumarłego smoka bez większych problemów niszcząc tym samym sektę i jej podłe plany. ----------------------------------------------------------------------- Aldred znajduje Artema w czasie walki ze smokiem. Nie mógł czekać, aż Ten wykończy gadzinę, więc pomógł mi swoją magią. Nie zabił, a przepłoszył Smoka. Artem początkowo nie wiedział skąd padł strzał, ale rozpoznał bez problemu charakterystyczny sposób wypowiadania zaklęcia. Poza tym, głosu Aldreda nie można pomylić z nikim innym. Mimo tego, ze Artem był zły, ze uciekło mu gadzie bydle, to ucieszył się ze spotkania z przyjacielem. Zastanowił się jednak, gdyż spotkanie było planowane na przyszły tydzień. Gdy jednak podszedł do niego, widział już, ze cokolwiek sprowadza Aldreda, nie jest pozytywne. Mag wręczył mu list. Wiadomość nosiła pieczęć ojca, który nie kontaktował się od czasu, kiedy Artem zdradził mu plan zamieszkania w górach. "Kłopoty" pomyślał łamiąc lak i rozwijając pergamin. W środku, tak jak się spodziewał był krótki, rzeczowy list. Jednak jego treści nigdy by sobie nawet nie przyśnił. Artemie Twój brat nie żyje. Został pokonany w czasie oblężenia miasta. Chciałbym, abyś wrócił do domu. Mam nadzieję, ze wrócisz razem z Aldredem. Do zobaczenia Synu Twój Ojciec "Jak to nie żyje??" To była pierwsza myśl Artema. Dopiero po chwili wyrwał się z odrętwienia. Nie teraz jest czas na żałobę. W tej samej chwili postanowił. Wraca. I jeśli będzie to w jego mocy dokona zemsty na oprawcy. Aldred zgodził się towarzyszyć Artemowi. Wyruszyli od razu, jako, że Artem nie miał stałego miejsca noclegu wszystko nosił ze sobą. Wyruszyli, więc w drogę powrotna. Artem potrafił bezproblemowo odnajdywać drogi, dzięki czemu poruszali się w dobrym tempie, ale nawet to nie uchroniło ich przed zatrzymaniem na nocleg. Artem rzadko zapuszczał się w tą część gór, ale mimo to pamiętał, ze jest tu grota. Nigdy jednak nie miał okazji jej badać, dlatego też postanowił zbadać ślady przed wejściem. Szarówka, która nastała w połączeniu z jego słabym wzrokiem dały mu zły osąd i bez większych obaw weszli do środka. Tam czekała ich niespodzianka, w jaskini były ślady maga, który dodatkowo zabezpieczył ją i zostawił strażników. Po ciężkiej walce przyszedł czas na oględziny groty. Znaleźli tam kilka szkieletów, część z nich była przykuta łańcuchem. W połączeniu z Mapą, którą odnaleźli przy strażniku doszli do prostych wniosków. Ktoś w naturalnej grocie chciał stworzyć tunel. Wg planu miał on połączyć się z Ruinami Starożytnych Smoków. Aldred uważał, ze to bez sensu. "Ruiny są dostępne w łatwiejsze sposoby. Było już wiele ekspedycji na tamte tereny. Tam nie ma już nic cennego" Ustalili, że na razie nie mają co zastanawiać się nad tunelem. Teraz ważniejszy jest powrót do miasta jak najszybciej. Tak też Atrem wziął mapę i z rana wyruszyli w drogę. Miasto przedstawiało się tak, jak pamiętał to Artem, lecz nie potrafił odnaleźć się w sieci nowych uliczek i domów. Aldred odprowadził wiec go pod sam dom i umówili się wieczorem w karczmie. Artem wchodził do domu z kamiennym sercem. W oczy rzucał się nieporządek i od razu dostrzec można było, ze źle się działo. Przywitanie z ojcem było takie jakiego się Artem spodziewał. Bez zbędnych emocji. Wyjaśnił, że brat Artema zginął z ręki wampira a ten został zabity przez pozostałych towarzyszy. „Tak więc Twoja zemsta nie może dojść do skutku.” Jest jednak coś co Artem musiał zrobić. Odzyskać broń Brata. Najlepszy miecz rodzinny, idealny dla Łowców smoków. Ojciec przypomniał też Artemowi o klątwie ciążącej na ich rodzinie. Kiedy minął czas na rozmowie, nadeszła pora na spotkanie z Magiem. Artem potrzebował zapytać kilka osób o drogę, ponieważ nie znał drogi do karczmy. Nie spóźnił się jednak, ale i tak zastał Maga już czekającego przy stoliku. Po przywitaniu i zamówieniu piwa przyszedł czas kolejnych rozmów. Aldred bardzo ciekawił się co Artem chce zrobić teraz. Ten streścił rozmowę z ojcem. Kiedy rozmowa przeszła na luźniejszy tor do gospody weszła Ona. Na plecach miała wielką skrzynie i Artem zastanawiał się, jak to w ogóle możliwe, że ona ją utrzymuje. Była to Talia. Jedna z dierżycielek legendarnych łuków. Rozpoznała Artema po pelerynie. Zaczęłki rozmawiać i popijać. Wtedy też zaproponowała czy aby Artem nie chce dołączyć do Armii Przciwko Czarnym Kościom. Poza tym nowy właściciel miecza jest własnie w tej armii więc to dobre wyjście. Jeszcze popili, i po północy Aldred się poddał. Artem odprowadził go i wrócił do domu. -]Kiedy następnego dnia Artem wstał rano czuł się bardzo dobrze. Głowa go nie bolała a w kuchni Ojciec przygotowywał śniadanie. Nie było one zbyt wykwintne, ot zwykła jajecznica. Przed południem odwiedził Aldredam który nie mył w najlepszym nastroju. On przesadził wczoraj z piwem i teraz za to płacił. Postanowili dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej na temat mapy i tunelu. Artem postanowił odnaleźć górników a Aldred poszedł do pałacu do królewskiego architekta. Łowca nie usłyszał nic co mogło go zainteresować, za to w kości udało mu się wygrać kilka siekańców w srebrze. Zdobył coś jeszcze. Informacje. Dowiedział się, ze banda złodziei zrabowała wóz objazdowego handlarza. Ustalił też, ze może się on znajdować w kanałach pod miastem. Znał jedno wejście, przez które przejechałby cały wóz. Na południu miasta była brama strzeżona przez strażnika. Kiedy do niej dotarł przyczaił się i sprawdził w jakim tempie żołnierz robi obchód. Wyliczył, że ma około 6 minut aby dostać się do środka. Kiedy więc tylko strażnik zniknął za rogiem zakradł się i uderzył głownią w starą kłódkę. Chociaż zardzewiała wytrzymała uderzenie. Nie myśląc o hałasie który mógł zaalarmować strażnika uderzył ponownie. Tym razem udało się i przy akompaniamencie skrzypienia zawiasów dostał się do środka. Od razu zaczął przeklinać swój słaby wzrok, ponieważ już po przejściu 20 kroków szedł prawie na oślep. Postanowił zaryzykować i zapalił pochodnię. Tylko dzięki niej tuż przed sobą zobaczył żyłkę na wysokości pasa o którą niechybnie by zahaczył. Założył, ze to jakiegoś rodzaju pułapka albo alarm, więc postanowił przejść ją dołem. Nie spodziewał się jednak, ze kilka centymetrów nad ziemią jest druga linka. Tą już pociągnął i uruchomił mechanizm. Z góry posypały się kamienie. Tylko dzięki szczęsciu udału mu się odskoczyć ale lekko obił sobie nogę. Nie zgasił pochodni. Kluczył po labiryncie i po przygodzie z zerwanym mostem trafił do sali w której był wóz pełen kosztowności. Pokonał będącego tam złodziejaszka i postanowił wyjść górą, jako, że droga którą znał była zawalona a nie wiadomo czy nie było innej. Wspiął się i wciągnął skrzynię ze skarbem. Na górze zpbaczyli go strażnicy, których zaciekawił widok człowieka wychodzącego z kanałów ze szkadułą więc aresztowagi Artema. -Szczęściem Aldred miał trochę do powiedzenia w pałacu. Więc kiedy wstawił się za Artemem ten został uwolniony, ale szkatuły nie odzyskał. Aldred opowiedział czego dowiedział się o tunelu. Jednak koedy skończyły się im poszlaki porzycili tą sprawę. Po kolejnej rozmowie i wieczorze w karczmie Artem postanawia udać się na południe i odnaleść tą Armię i mecz brata. Ojciec oddał mu swoją rodzinną zbroję i parę potrzebnych rzeczy które miał w rezydencji. Dzięki porzyczce Aldreda Artem przygotował się do wybrawy i w ciągu tygodnia wyruszył na południe. [[Dils] Droga zajęła Artemowi dwa tygodnie. Musiał się bronić przed bandytami i dzikimi zwierzętami, ale nie były to potyczki bardzo niebezpieczne. W końcu zobaczył miasto. Nie znał jego nazwy, ale i też nie za bardzo go ona interesowała. Liczył tylko na nocleg, dobrą strawę i dobre piwo. Im bliżej podchodził tym większy podziw wzbudzało. Było większe niż jego rodzinne miasto i chociaż nigdy nie był w takim, to dość łatwo znalazł gospodę. Było wczesne popołudnie, to też w środku nie było dużo ludzi. U gospodarza wynajął pokój do którego się udał. W końcu zdjął tą przeklętą zbroję. Owszem w czasie podróży przyzwyczaił się do niej, ale nadal wolał swój skórzany pancerz, który podreperował i prezentował się wyśmienicie. Po rozłożeniu rzeczy zszedł na dół do głównej sali. Gospoda powoli zapełniała się wieczornymi bywalcami, ale Artem znalazł miejsce na uboczu. Większość ludzi ty byli mieszczanie, a widząc wędrowca w pancerzu i dwoma mieczami prz pasie, woleli mu nie przeszkadzac. Tak wiec Artem cieszył się spokojem pustego stolika i smakiem zimnego małego piwa. "Na ostatniego smoka... te kufle są tak małe, że w Kataard potrzebowałbym 3 na jedno piwo". Kiedy myślał już o łóżku i chciał dokończyć osytatnie piwo drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem. Wszyscy zwrócili się w ich stronę w oczekiwaniu wielkiego waligóry o twarzy goblina. Jak wielkie była zdziwnienie Artema, kiedy zamiast kolosa weszła... mala dziewczynka. Płomieniste włosy zapięte w dwa podskakujące kucyki. Brudna twarz i ciemne oczy. Jednak coś nie pasowało do całości obrazka. Artem potrzebował dłuższej chwili zanim zrozumiał w czym rzecz. Ta moze 15-sto letnia dziewczynka nosiła wielką i ciężką zbroję. Co ciekawsze dostrzegł też, ze tylko on odbiera to w taki sposób. Popatrzył po biesiadnikach i zauważył, na twarzy każdego z nich starch. Niczym czeladnika przed mistrzem. Nie mógł zrozumiec kim jest ta w kucykach ani dlaczego tak na nią zareagowali... Znów zaczęły sie rozmowy i zaczęła grać muzyka. Artem nie musiał nawet podsłuchiwać. Pannica krzyczała na gospodarza. "Jakto nie ma pokoju?! Dla mnie?! Co ty sobie myślisz?!?" Z niekrytą ciekawością Artem popatrzył na Właściciela kiedy ten wyrzucił innego gościa z wynajętego pokoju i przekazał go jej. Zobaczył też jej zamówienie i prawie zakrztusił się piwem. Rycerska Panna popijała właśnie mleko... ale co gorsza zaczęła szukać zwrokiem stolika. Artem z konsternacją przebiegł wzrokiem po sali i skamieniał. W całej gospodzie tylko przy jego stoliku były wolne miejsca. Ona też to zauważyła... "W rzyć, nie mogła iść gdzieś indziej" Artem modlił się w duchu do wszystkich bogów, duchów, smoków i demonów, żeby poszła gdziekolwiek byle nie do niego. Ona jednak szła. Ludzie wokół niej ustępowali jej z drogi. Nadeszła ta chwila... "Można się dosiąść?" Pytanie zabójca. Artem niemając wyjścia zgodził się. Początkowo milczeli, ale Artem postanowił, że skoro mają siedzieć razem, to można porozmawiać. Artem z rozmowy, która polegała na zadawaniu przez niego pytania i Jej zdawkowych odpowiedziach dowiedział się, ze jego nowa towarzyszka zwie się Naris i jest znanym inkwizytorem, "To dlatego wsadzili Cię w tą puszkę?", Dowiedział się też, ze Naris kieruje się do Lyzeille z misją. Powiedziała mu większość szczgółów misji, ale broniła się przed powiedzeniem ile ma lat... W końcu padła ciekawa propozycja. Naris chce wynająć Artema jako ochroniarza. Jako, że Artemowi było po drodze, a podróż we dwoje to większe urozmaicenie, zgodził się i po ustaleniu jego honorarium w wysokości 5 Srebrnych Monet za każdy dzień podróży. Dodatkowo Naros zobowiązała się opłacać część kosztów noclegów i wyrzywienia. Po ustaleniu wszystkiego Naris udała się do pokoju. Artem pokończył piwo... drugie.... trzecie....i też poszedł spać. Pierwszą jego myślą następnego dnia było "Wdepnąłeś w wielkie smocze gówno Artem" Po porannym spotkaniu i ustaleniu szczegółów trasy wyruszyli na zachód. Tuż za miastem zostali zaatakowani przez czarne kości. Udało się obronić, ale postanowili zejść z traktu. Szli równolegle do niego, ale nie uchroniło to ich przed wpadnięciem na nieprzyjaciół. Chcieli się przekraść, ale Naris zahaczyła naramiennikiem i narobiła wielkiego hałasu. Musieli się ukryć. Artem wspiął się na drzewo. Naris chciała wskoczyć do jamy... ale utknęła. Artem próbował ją wyciągnąć kiedy to nie pomogło przerzucił linę nad konarem i skróbował z tak powstała dzwignią. To jednak nie pomogło. Kiedy Kości podeszły bliżej Artem szybko przysypał ją liśćmi i wrócił na drzewo. Rzucił też patyk aby zmylić żołnierzy. Jeden poszedł sprawdzić hałas a drugi zaczął szturchać mieczem dziwną kupę liści. Artem skacząc wbił mu miecz a Naris podpaliła go czarem. Nie przewidziała jednak, ze podpali też sąsiednie drzewa. Nie mieli czasu. Artem znowu przerzucił linę. Tym razem jednak przywiązał do niej ciało najemnika. To wystraczyło aby wyciagnąć Naris. Po udanym wyciągnięciu Naris puścili się w paniczny i szybki bieg przez las. Niestety zamiast uważać liczyli na szczęście, tym razem ich ono zawiodło. Wpadli na dwuch żołnierzy Czarnych Kości. Jeden z nich był szybszy i pierwszym cięciem trafił Artema. Wywiązała się walka. Artem stanął naprzeciw miecznika, Naris wyjmując Korbacz mierzy wzrokiem drugiego żołnierza, który również walczy korbaczem. Wtedy Artem zaatakował obydwoma mieczami ze swojej ulubionej pozycji. Pierwsze cięcie zostało uniknięte, drugie sparowane. W tym czasie Inkwizytorka zaczęła kręcić łańcuchem. W końcu pokazała, ze jej szkolenie nie poszło na marne. Czarna kość nie miał czasu na reakcję. Kula wystrzeliła w jego stronę z taką szybkością, że nic nie mógł zrobić. Pierwsze uderzenie w korpus złamało mu żebra, zanim w ogóle poczuł ból dostał drugie uderzenie w szczękę, która wypadła z zawiasów, był martwy zanim upadł na ziemię. Naris nadal kręcąc kulą, spojrzała na walkę Artema, on w tym czasie wbił miecz w swojego przeciwnika kończąc walkę. Ale nie mieli możliwości odpocząć, gdyż z zarośli wyszły kolejne czarne kości. Zostali otoczeni przez tuzin wojowników. Bez szansy na ucieczkę przygotowali się na swoją ostatnią walkę. Kiedy łucznicy kości napięli cięciwy Atrem przygotował się na najgorsze. Jego uszu doszedł dźwięk przecinanego powietrza. Ale zamiast ukąszenia strzały zobaczył padających łuczników. Kolejny dźwięk strzały i pozostali zdezorientowani najemnicy padli bez życia. Stojąc w środku kręgu ciał popatrzyli po sobie zdziwieni. Artem początkowo myślał, ze to Inkwizytorka rzuciła jakiś czar, ale widząc jej minę wiedział, że to nie jej dzieło. Przybył to oddział żołnierzy Dils pod dowódctwem sir Greya. Początkowo nieufny względem Atrema zaufał Naris, w której rozpoznał "Ognika". Razem z żołnierzami zaprowdził ich od tymczasowego obozu gdzie wyjaśnił im sytuację. Obiecał im tez wszelką pomoc, ale dopiero po dotarciu do fortu, gdzie mieli główną siedzibę. Artem wraz z Naris dowiedział się, ze Grey walczy z oddziałami czarnych kości które kręcą sie po okolicy. Artem, jak zwykle musiał mówić większość za Naris, jako, że Ona nie potrafiła określić nawet w jakim celu jadą do Lyzeille. Po nocnym odpoczynku i wypiciu beczki piwa Atrem był gotowy do wymarszu. Do Fortu, a raczej resztek które z niego zostały dotarli około południa. Po załatwieniu wszystkich spraw, takich jak prowiant, kowal, czy odwiedzenie zbrojowni, Grey zaprosił Inkwizytorkę z Ochroniarzem wyjaśnić im sytuację. Otóż tej samej nocy spodziewają się silnego natarcia na Fort. Nie mają szansy go utrzymać, dlatego postanowili wysadzić go razem z Czarnymi Kośćmi. Tak jak obiecywał da im konie, ale poprosił ich o pomoc. Naris nie pytając nawet Atrema o zdanie zgodziła się zostać i walczyć. Artem nie mógł zrobić zbyt wiele i zgodził się. Zostali przydzieleni do 3-ciej grupy, wsparcia. Wszystko było przygotowane. Oddziały na pozycjach, beczki do wysadzenia w piwnicach, konie gotowe do jazdy. Kiedy Czarne kości zaatakowały ich impet przyją pierwszy odział, który świadomie wycofywał się ciągnąc atak do środka fortu. Wtedy zaatakowali łucznicy. Strzelali celnie. Trzeci oddział wkroczył do walki jako ostatni, aby pierwsz, zmęczone walką, mogły się wycofać. Naris walczyła przy Artemie, ale zostali rozdzieleni. Grey wspomógł inkwizytorkę i kiedy wszyscy byli bezpieczni trzecia grupa zaczęła uciekać. Naris miała odpalić jeden z lątów, ale nie trafiła. Potem się jej udało i wszyscu bezpiecznie ucielki a Czarne Kości dostały za swoje. Kiedy byli na popasie Ser Grey dał im konie i prowiant, ruszyli znów na południe. Do Lyzeille. Lyzeille Po powrocie Artem pokłócił się z Naris i pieniądze które wg niego powinien otrzymać. Przerwał ją Ajax informacją, ze wzywa ich główny strateg. Ten dał im zadanie zdobycia informacji i nieśmiertelnych: Pierwszej Inkwizytorce i Łowcy głów Hidalgo. Dlatego też Wyruszyli do Crimson. Tam w bibliotece Artem zdobył informacje o Inkwizytorce, a Naris nie znalazła nic. Później poszukali portu a w nim karczmy czy oberży. O dziwo odnaleźli tam Talie. Dowiedzieli się, że Tali straciła swój łuk a złodzieje uciekli łodzią na wyspę. Nie miała jednak srebra, żeby kupić statek. Postanowili więc jej pomoc. Artem dał jej monety na wynajęcie statku. A on razem z Naris poszli się przygotować. Oddał zbroje do płatnerza na szybką naprawę i poszli poszukać kogoś zdolnego do zaklęcia korbacza Naris. Ta dowiedziała się, ze nikt w mieście tego nie potrafi. Rozwścieczona ruszyła prosto do portu ciągnąc za sobą Artema. Kiedy przybyli Talia dobijała targu z właścicielem statku. Ruszyli natychmiast ustalając znak na jaki statek wróci po nich. Dopiero na wyspie Artem zrozumiał czemu jest mu tak lekko... przez Naris zapomniał zabrać swojej zbroi od płatnerza!!! Nie było sensu wracać. Ruszyli w głąb lądu. Znaleźli ślady obozowiska złodziei. Tam były 4 CHI-HOU-SHARKi i kilka rozerwanych ciał. Walka kosztowała sporo energii, zwłaszcza Naris walczącej czarami. Ślady prowadziły na drugą stronę wyspy. Już na plaży rozpoznali swój statek a na nim Czarne Kości i nawigatora jako zakładnika. Tali z furią wskoczyła do wody. Naris ruszyła lewitując. Artem płynął jako ostatni. Tali omijając wrogów od razu biegła do swojej broni. Naris zaczęła walkę korbaczem a Artem ochraniał tyły. Niestety Talia z wściekłości nie celowała dobrze i jej pociski przebiły pokład i statek zaczął tonąć. Artem zajęty łucznikiem a Naris żołnierzem nie mogli uratować nawigatora który dostał nożem. W ostatniej chwili przeciwnicy zostali pokonani, ale łódź zatonęła. Cała trójka wpadła do wody. -]Naris nie wiadomo jakim cudem utrzymywała się na powierzchni. Artem nie miał problemów z pływaniem i nawet Talia dawała radę. Na wyspie postanowili, ze Naris poleci do miasta. Musiała zostawić jednak zbroję. Kiedy nie wracała przez kilka godzin postanowili sami o siebie się zatroszczyć. Ścieli rosnące palmy i zrobili tratwę. Artem z Talią dotarli do miasta, gdzie dowiedzieli się, że Naris wylądowała. Założyli, ze ruszyła do Zamku Demona pieszo. Oni wraz z Borysem ruszyli więc w tamtym kierunku. Po spotkaniu się z Naris Artem dał wyraźnie do zrozumienia co myśli o jej ratowaniu ich. Następnego dnia pojechali znów do miasta. Artem w końcu odebrał swoją zbroję. Naris zaś oddała swoją do naprawy. Międzyczasie Artem "dostał" pieska którego próbował oswoić. Dlatego też miał on już 3 palce ugryzione. Dlatego w bibliotece kupił książkę i obłaskawił bestię. Kiedy Artem Naris otrzymała ciekawą propozycję od Lucka Holmesa. Artem i Naris spotkali się z nim w gospodzie, gdzie dostali od niego misję. Mieli pojechać do Atlas City i dowiedzieć się czegoś więcej o ataku na Gildię czarnych magów. Wyruszyli następnego dnia i dopiero w czasie schodzenia na ląd zrozumieli, ze tym razem to Naris zapomniała o swojej zbroi. Artem oddał więc jej Czarną zbroję a sam znów założył Smoczy Pancerz. O obydwu gildiach dowiedzieli się, że vice-mistrzowie nic nie wiedzą. Jedynym tropem była wieś Idys w której jest rodzina mistrza. Tam też się udali. W czasie podróży zostali zaatakowani przez cerbery, do których dołączył minotaurus. Dzięki dobrej taktyce i współpracy udało się pokonać bestie bez problemów. -[- Po dotarciu do wioski odnaleźli mistrza gildii Franklina. Ten wyjaśnił sytuację i poprosił o pomoc w zamian za informacje o projekcie. Czarne kości znajdowały się niedaleko w Telmoord dlatego też Franklin chciał ewakuować wszystkich do Raizeel. Postanowili wyruszyć następnego dnia, ale Naris zobaczyła odział najemników godzinę drogi od wioski, więc ruszyli natychmiast. Przeszli przez ruiny czasu i to chyba zatrzymało prześladowców. Po udanej eskorcie i dotarciu do miasta Franklin podzielił się z nimi wiedzą. Naris spróbowała wejść do gilgii inkwizytorów i naładować korbacz, ale została wyśmiana, dlatego wyszła obrażona. -]Artem przekonał Naris do wejścia do gildii i razem znaleźli na to sposób. Po naładowaniu poszli na targ. Po drodze natrafili na kłótnię dwóch druidów o ZŁO czające się w lesie. W karczmie dowiedzieli się, że ZŁO pojawiło się zaraz po zawaleniu kopalni w tamtym miejscu. Poszli to sprawdzić, i znaleźli najemnika który wydobywał żelazo. Wywiązała się walka. Obezwładniony "leśniczy" powiedział im o wszystkim co wiedział. Zabrali więc go do druida. Następnego dnia okazało się, ze druid był fałszywy i zabił "leśniczego". Ruszyli na południe, miejsce wskazane przez najemnika. Tam, w leśnej chacie, druid ładował urobek. Zaczęła się walka z jego dwoma najemnikami. Kiedy Ci zginęli druid się poddał. -W drodze powrotnej do Atlas na Artema i Naris napadły dwa gargulce. Walka nie była ciężka, ale atak Czarnych kości zaraz po tym był trudniejszy. Jeden ze zwiadowców próbował wezwać posiłki, ale Artemowi udało się go powstrzymać. Po zwycięskiej walce i dotarciu do Atlas wsiedli na statek i odpłynęli do Crimson. Tam Naris odrazu poszła po swoją zbroję i po powrocie do Zamku Demona oboje złożyli raport Holmsowi. Postali też kilka dni odpoczynku od jakichkolwiek misji. Artem postanowił wykorzystać okazję i z Ajaxem świętowali. Jednego wieczoru Artem był swiadkiem ciekawej sytuacji. Z beczką piwa na ramieniu obserwował jak Naris zaiwerała znajomość... z Trollem. Ppo tym jak dostała kosza oboje usiedli przy ognisku i tam zawarli kolejne znajomości. -Kiedy pewnego dnia oboje byli w Crimson zaczelił ich żołnierz z PCK, Powiedział, że oboje mają udac się do Voluny z rozkazu Ajaxa. Nie dotarli jednak do niej. Zatrzymały ich dziwne wydarzenia w małej wiosce. Mianowicie duchy zabijały ludzi, Okazało się, że to opiekunka w sierocińcu opanowuje dzieci i wykorzystuje je do morderstw. Atremowi i Naris udaje się powstrzymać ten morderczy proceder, ale w wyniku wypadku ginie niewinne dziecko przez co muszą uciekać z wioski. -Od wizyty w wiosce mija kilka tygodni. Artem jedzie z Naris, która potrzebuje odwiedzić bibliotekę i świątynię. Wtedy też natrafiają na człowieka, który chce zanieść wiadomość do Zamku. Postanowili go eskortować. Dowiadują się od niego i stratega, że miasto Ruard Jest oblężone. Artem i Naris wraz z Brokiem i treserką Cerbera zostają teleportowani w sam środek oblężenia. Wygrywają walkę z oddziałem Czarnych Kości, ale Pozostali tylko Artem i Naris. Pozostała dwójka opatrywała swoje rany. Na szczycie dach odnaleźli przywódcę odlężenia. Był to nieumarły. Oboje wykorzystali wszystkie swoje zdolności triki i umiejętności, dzięki którym udało im się nad nim zwyciężyć. --Po powrocie z wyspy w zamku pozostali Artem i posąg Naris. Z pomocą kapłana po prawie tygodniu udało się odczarować Naris. Miała luki w pamięci, ale z pomocą Artema uzupełniła wspomnienia. Nowa Strateg nie miała dla nich zadań więc postanowili odpoczać. Razem z Borysem pojechali do Crimson. Odwiedzili bibliotekę i zielarza. Naris dla zabawy transmutowała kamień w figurkę smoka. Nie bardzo udaną, ale zabrała ją ze sobą. Kiedy Artem powiedział coś o inżynierii zaczepił ich niski facet z dużą brodą. Artemowi odrazu skojażył się z krasnoludem. Krasnolud upewnił się, że Artem jest silnym inżynierem a Naris Magiem i nie wyjaśniając nic powiedział, żeby poszli za nim. Nawet Artem miał problemy z nadążeniem, za tym człowiekiem. Ale w jakiś sposób udało mu się go nie zgubić. Po 10 minutach truchtu, kiedy tłum się przerzedził, krasnolud był lepiej widoczny i nie mieli już problemu z podążaniem za nim. Zaprowadził ich do Warsztatu i pokazał im smoka. Była to wyścigówka-czołg przygotowana na coroczny wyścig i okazało się, że to Naris i Artem są tegorocznym zespołem. Zgodzili się i zaczęli przygotowywać czołg. Artem dodał dodatkową lufę, Naris wzmocniła słabe punkty czarami i przygotowali też 3 miejsce dla Borysa. W końcu nie znajdą lepszego kierowcy. Po ciężkiej nocy ruszyli na start. Początkowo przegrywali, ale dzięki Borysowi udawało im się uniknąć większości ataków. Ostatecznie zostało 2 zawodników, w tym oni. Oba pojazdy były tak zniszczone, że decydował kolejny strzał i niestety przeciwnicy byli szybsi. Szczęśliwie wtedy odezwało się umagicznienie Naris i pocisk odbił się od nich. Naris wykorzystała to i zaatakowała niszcząc zaskoczonych przeciwników. Okazało się, że to wyścig charytatywny i nagrodą jest tylko figurka... niemal identyczna do tej którą zrobiła Naris. Krasnolud im podziękował, zabrał figurkę i poszedł. Artem chciał już za nim biec, ale został zatrzymany przez gratulujących im kibiców. Obiecał sobie w duchu, że jeszcze go spotka i się z nim policzy. Kiedy mogli już odejść poszli do karczmy popytać o tego krasnoluda. Nikt nie znał go z imienia ani nie wiedział gdzie mieszka. Wtedy Atrem zostawił ogłoszenie, w którym napisał, że na krasnoluda czeka nagroda w Zamku Demona. Postanowili wracać pieszo, więc Borys pojechał przodem. Chcieli poszukać jakichś ziół albo coś upolować. W pewnej chwili Artem usłyszał za nimi kroki. Upewnił się, że ktoś za nimi idzie, odpiął łuk i naciągając strzałę mierząc na słuch i węch. Jeden z nich strasznie śmierdział potem. Nakazał im wyjść z ukrycia. W pewnym dystansie wyszli wojownik i człowiek w płaszczu. Prawdopodobnie mag. Powiedzieli, że chcą figurkę smoka z wyścigów. Artem domyślił się, że oni nie wiedzą o tym, że smoka zabrał krasnolud i chcą figurkę, którą miała Naris. Artem zgodził się im ją oddać za rozsądną cenę, ale Naris powiedziała, że 200 srebrnych monet. A jeśli nie to niech sami im ją zabiorą. Wywiązała się walka. Artem zwarł się z topornikiem a Naris stanęła naprzeciw Maga. Walka była szybka i już po chwili Artem stał nad pokonanym wojownikiem a Naris podchodziła do nieprzytomnego Maga. Artem opatrzył nic nie rozumiejącego wojownika i wyjaśnił, że szkoda ginąć w taki sposób. Ten w zamian oddał mu bransoletkę. Dowiedzieli się też, że to właściciel innego czołgu nasłał najemników. Kiedy więc mieli pewność, że Ci nie zginą i wrócą jakoś do miasta. Naris i Artem poszli w odwiedziny. Lider drużyny był zaskoczony a Artem tak poprowadził rozmowę, że wynikało z tego, że najemnicy zginęli i teraz jego kolej. Jeśli jednak zapłaci, to nie tylko o wszystkim zapomną ale oddadzą mu smoka. Miał niewiele, więc wyszli od niego z 40 srebrnymi i zestawem dobrych narzędzi. Wychodząc, kątem oka zobaczył, że przez drugie drzwi wchodzili najemnicy, w nie najlepszych humorach. "Pewnie po zapłatę" pomyślał podrzucając zdobytą sakiewką. --Kampania Lyzeille toczy się do przodu. Czarne kości chwilowo zaniechały swoich działań, więc Zamek Demona dopadła senna atmosfera. Strateg i główni generałowie planują następne posunięcia, a szeregowi żołnierze regenerują siły. W tej sennej atmosferze, w zamkowej tawernie siedzą Gustav i Artem powoli sącząc kolejne trunki. Nie rozmawiają dużo, bo w doborowym towarzystwie nie potrzeba słów. W pewnej chwili pozytywna atmosfera tego miejsca się ulotniła. Wszyscy na raz poczuli się smutni, ospali i przygnębieni. Gustav zwrócił uwagę na dziwnego człowieka stojącego na progu. Mężczyzna był stary. Miał siwe włosy oraz porcelanowo bladą skórę. Na chudych ramionach miał zarzuconą burą, zniszczoną szatę maga. Mężczyzna sunął powoli w kierunku Artema. Ten zauważa go dopiero w chwili, gdy starzec stoi tuż obok. Przedstawia się jako Moandor i tłumaczy, że doprowadziła go do Artema dziwna, ciemna energia. Po chwili rozmowy wynikło, że energia ta pochodzić może z Miecza Razyda. Broni, którą Artem zdobył w lochach, ale nie używa z pewnych powodów. Mag potwierdził, że z chęcią kupi miecz, ale daje czas do zastanowienia. Mają się spotkać jutro w Crimson. Nawet Gustaw zainteresował się mieczem, bo nie pamiętał, żeby go kiedykolwiek widział. Dopili więc piwa i ruszyli do pokoju Artema. Po drodze Artem wyjaśnił kiedy zdobył miecz i co według niego jest z nim nie tak. Kiedy przechodzili nieopodal placu ćwiczebnego usłyszeli, że ktoś stawia piwo za pokonanie go w sparingu. Nie potrzebowali dodatkowej zachęty. Oponentem okazał się mocno opalony, naznaczony licznymi bliznami miecznik. Na plecach dzierżył on specyficzną skrzynkę, z której co i rusz wyciągał inną broń, adekwatną do przeciwnika. Chociaż podchodzili różni, to każdego pokonywał kilkoma ciosami. Artem podszedł do obcego przywitać się i oczywiście podjąć wyzwanie. Obcy był strażnikiem Barbarakanu, dlatego nie spodziewał się problemów z tutejszymi wojownikami, i przyjacielem Strateg. Zdziwił się jednak, gdy dowiedział się, że to Artem wraz z pozostałymi włamał się do więzienia, pokonał Nuju, innego strażnika więzienia, i uwolnił Strateg.To zmotywowało go do walki z Artemem. Przygotował on swój miecz - Pogromcę Wiwern - Artem zaś, dla uczczenia chwili użył Dragon Slayera. Pojedynek miał być do 2 trafień. Gustav wystartował ich, by po chwili pełnej uników, parowań i odskoków walka zatrzymała się z ostrzem Artema tuż przy boku Botolfa. Kolejne stracie było jeszcze szybsze. Artem ruszył najszybciej jak potrafił i zadał doskonałe cięcie które byłoby krytyczne gdyby w ostatniej chwili nie skierował go w ziemię. Botolf był pod taki wrażeniem umiejętności Artema, że obiecał nie kufel a całą beczkę, którą cała trójka opróżniała w pokoju Artema. W czasie przyjemnego wieczoru dowiedzieli się, że Botolf kolekcjonuje wyjątkowe bronie, a Miecz Razyda z wielką przyjemnością dołączyłby do swojej kolekcji. Nic jednak nie zostało postanowione a wojownicy zasnęli. Rano czekała ich nieprzyjemna niespodzianka. Zarówno miecz, jak i Pudel zniknęli. Co się mogło z nimi stać? Pudla udało się odnaleźć w łazience. Gustaw go tam zamknął przypadkiem. Lecz miecza nigdzie nie było. Jedynym tropem był mag ze wczoraj. Ruszyli więc do Crimson. Tak od Karczmarza dowiedzieli się, że podejrzany jegomość, pasujący do opisu dziś rano wymeldował się i ruszył na wschód. Trzej wojownicy, niewiele myśląc wynajmują wóz z woźnicą. Po szybkim pościgu i tropieniu odnajdują Maga. Ten ma w ręku miecz i nie chce go oddać. Za to atakuje bohaterów zamykając ich w wizjach największego strachu. Przed Artemem stał wielki smok, nieznanego rodzaju, a wokół były szepty przypominające mu o przepowiedni, według której zginie zabity przez smoka. Strach go paraliżował i mógł tylko uciekać przed bestią. Na szczęście pojawili się Gustaw i Botolf. Pomogli mu przełamać smoka i uwolnić się z koszmarnej wizji. Gdy znów stali przed magiem w realnym świecie, ten stwierdził, że jest zawiedziony bronią i po prostu ją odrzuca. Wojownicy chcą go zatrzymać, lecz nagle opadają z sił i nie mogą się ruszyć. Stan ten mija, gdy Mag znika wchodząc w cień. Artem zgadza się ostatecznie na propozycję Botolfa i oddaje mu Miecz Razyda w zamian za dwie beczki piwa. Zmęczeni Artem, Gustav i Botolf leżą na wzgórzu, patrząc na zieloną dolinę z miastem w oddali. Rozmawiają powoli popijając wrześniowe piwo wyzbyci strachu... przynajmniej chwilowo. -Artem wraz z Naris spotykają w karczmie Lucy. Po smutnej libacji dowiadują się, że Rosomak nieżyje. Jego wróżka postanawia mu pomóc i leci szukać informacji. W tym czasie Naris, Lucy i Artem mają udać się do Atlas City po zapasy dla armii. po drodze spotykają nekromantę a ten przyzywa przeciw nim nie kogo innego a Rosomaka. Okazuje się, że ten jest w częsci wampirem i dla zdobycia większej siły chce przy nim zostać. Rozpoczęła się walka i ku wielkiemu zaskoczeniu wszystkich Naris spętała astralnie Rosomaka i prawie samodzielnie go pokonała. Po powrocie do miasta z zapasami pojawiła się wróżka.Przekazała ona informaje, że jako, że Rosomak jest wampirem może go wskrzesić wampirza wyrocznia. W rozmowie z Gilbertem Mandlamaxem dowiadują się, że miejsce wskrzeszenia jest gdzieś w górach Kataart i po odpowiednich przygotowaniach pod okiem Artema wyruszyli. Przeprawa przez góry oczywiście nie była Łatwa i często musieli walczyć ze smokami. - Obrona Sairag i Śmierć Artema Artem razem z Naris zostają przesłani do Sairag gdzie pojawia się Zanafar w swojej niezniszczalnej zbroi. Bestia jest niezniszczalna i niszczy po woli miasto. Kiedy bohaterowie starają się wymyślić jak moga go powstrzymać na ich drodze pojawia się nieumarły - Merlin. Wywiązuje się walka którą kończy Naris potężnym czarem ognia, który dosięga również Artema - wtedy musi on wypić jedną z drogocennych fiolek ze smocza krwią. Zanafara nie można pokonać. Czary się go nie imają. Nie mówića o konwencjonalnej broni. Kiedy sytuacja jest beznadziejna pojawia się [[Zivon] i przekazuje Artemowi miecz w ostatniej chwili wykonany przez Mario - Excalibur. Teraz cel wydaje się jasny, anie w żadnym wypadku nie łatwy. Zbroja ma łączenia i to w nie należy atakować aby zniszczyć ochronę bestii. Niestety wiąże się to ze wspinaczką na potwora. Pierwszy cel to mocowanie w na pasie bestii. Naris pomaga Artemowi się tam dostać, wyrzucając go czarami prosto w cel. Kiedy łączenie zostaje zniszczone Smok atakuje lewitującą Naris wbijając w ścianę. Artem utrzymuje się na bestii i stara się wspiąć do kolejnego łączenia - na plecach potwora. Wspinaczka nie jest łatwa, ale uwagę Zanafara odwracają inny magowie, walczący w obronie miasta. Dzięki tej chwili nieuwagi Artem niszczy kolejne wiązane. Pozostało tylko jedno. Na łbie bestii. Kryształ, który należy zniszczyć a zbroja przepadnie w nicość. W między czasie Naris uwalnia się z objęć muru i lewituje aby pomóc Artemowi. Chwyta go i wtedy Zanafar uderza ponownie. Oboje wbijają się w ziemię, ale Zanafar chce mieć pewność, że te irytujące muchy nie będą mu już przeszkadzać i chce je zgnieść. Artem wraca do siebie w ostatniej chwili ale widzi, że Naris nie uda się odskoczyć. Ostatkiem sił wypycha ją spod łapy bestii. Konający Artem robi ostatnią możliwą rzecz. Uruchamia mechanizm wstrzykujący mu ostatnią porcję krwi smoka. Po chwili jego rany goją się, ale nadal nie jest w dobrym stanie. Mimo to podejmuje kolejną próbę wykonania heroicznego zadania. Wspina się ponownie na bestię. Wszyscy pozostali wojownicy i magowie starają się mu pomóc odciągając i angażując Zanafara w walkę. Kiedy Artem dociera na szczyt, na łeb bestii pozostaje mu sił tylko na ostatnie pchnięcie. Unosi miecz zakrwawionymi dłońmi i wbija w ostatni kryształ. Energia uwolniona w momencie zniszczenia ogłusza Artema i ten zostaje wyrzucony wprost przed otwarty pysk Zanafara. Naris od razu rzuca się na pomoc niestety jest za późno. Jedno szarpniecie i Artem znika bezpowrotnie w paszczy Bestii. Wygląd i osobowość thumb|100px Umiejętności Artem biegle posługuje się dwiema brońmi. Istotne jest to, ze jest samoukiem. Na swoją wyprawę wyruszył wyłącznie z mieczem od swojego ojca. Nie powiedział ani kiedy, ani w jaki sposób zaczął posługiwać się drugim mieczem. Ekwipunek 'Uzbrojenie:' Broń Podstawowa: Bronie Dodatkowe: Bronie Utracone: 'Pancerz:' Artefakty The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon Nazwa karty: Artem Numer karty: 001 Kategoria karty: Pogromca Podkategoria karty: Wojownik Umiejętność 1: Łowca - +1 oczko do rzutów przeciwko zwykłym potworom. Umiejętność 2: Kowalstwo - Odzyskujesz użytą kartę ekwipunku (broni) na grę Umiejętność 3: 'Łowca Smoków''' - Automatycznie pokonuje smoka'' Umiejętność 4: Dwie bronie - Możliwość powtórzenia rzutu na turę *Pogrubione umiejętności to takie, które posiada tylko ta karta = *Kursywa = umiejętności dodane lub zmienione w''' rozszerzeniu gry: The Legends Of Slayers: Dungeon - Kolejna Sesja''' = .Ciekawostki * Bardziej szczegółowo opisane przygody można poznać w tym artykule: PRZYGODY ARTEMA Cytaty * Kiedy wraz z Naris próbowali znaleść sposób aby Naris przedostała się na drógą stronę ogrodzenia: '' A Ty nie możesz użyć poprostu lewitacji?'' *'' Zapytany O wiare w Demony Mazoku i Smoki Shinzoku '' W demony to ja nie wierze. A smoki? Smoki to ja zabijam. *''- Kiedy Artem zostaje zaczepiony przes miejskiego głupka o jego broń -'' To na Ryby? '' - Na coś wiekszego.'' '' - Na co?'' '' - Na smoki.'' * Kiedy Artem i Dave podchodzili do mistrza sekty i podawali się za nowicjuszy (siedziba jest w lochach) - GDZIE SĄ WASZE SZATY? - W koszu... - JAKIM KOSZU? - na bieliznę...Kategoria:Główni Bohaterowie Kategoria:Slayers Arc Kategoria:Gaideny Kategoria:TLOS Dungeon